All Around Him
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: They both thought they were fooling the other, both oblivious by thinking the other was. Now Riku is all Sora can feel all around him. -Oneshot. Lemon. Yaoi. SoRiku. Written for Hawkear of Windclan-


_A/N: Just a little birthday oneshot for my beloved Hawkear of Windclan! This is for you, my yaoi goddess! _

_Warning: Contains sexual content. All characters are over the age of consent, which is 17. Contains yaoi, meaning boy/boy. _

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me._

* * *

"Do you think she heard us?"

"No way. She was on the phone with Selphie."

"Good… I don't want her getting mad at us for sneaking off again…"

"She'll get over it. Now c'mon!"

Sora staggered as Riku grasped his hand, the two of them darting through the quiet seaside village and stowing away into the boat Riku had stowed away that morning before school. It had been a long time since the two of them had any one-on-one time, so they had planned to sneak away to the island for the night. Sora felt giddy and even a bit nervous, like they were eleven and twelve again, hiding from Kairi after accidentally breaking her favorite toy and unable to face her or see her cry.

The island was silent as the two climbed out of the boat, and immediately darted through the darkness toward the ladder. Riku made Sora go first, the younger boy hurrying up the ladder. Riku felt his mouth go dry, trying hard to keep his mind focused on his goal without making it harder to climb.

Sora took an exhilarated breath as he reached the top of the ladder, scrambling hurriedly around the bend and into the tree house, where they had created their haven. Sora flopped down in the red bean bag chair they had found one day, about to be thrown out along with a dark blue one. Riku sat down in that one, the two of them kicking off their shoes after Riku made sure the door they had secured on the doorway was secure and shut properly.

The light of the camping lanterns made the walls illuminate with a blue tint. Sora was grinning, eyes closed as he stretched happily in the bean bag chair, arching his back like a cat. Riku groaned a little in the back of his throat, the position once again sending a twinge of desire through him.

Ocean blue orbs opened, noticing the look Riku was giving him, and making his heart skip several beats in his chest. Riku thought Sora was oblivious, but he was the one who was oblivious. Sora was well aware of the desire his best friend held for him, he just wasn't sure how to come out and say he felt the same way, especially with Kairi around all the time.

Now, they were alone, without any chance of interruption.

"Want to watch a movie?" Riku asked.

"Sure…"

Sora scooted the bean bag closer as Riku set up his portable DVD player he had brought with him, choosing _Lord of the Rings _over _Star Wars_, to save Riku the torment of being dubbed a Sith Lord for the next two weeks. Halfway through the movie, Sora found himself yawning and cuddled up to Riku's side, seeking his warmth. Riku placed an arm around his shoulders, eyes focused on the screen, and Sora felt himself smile.

"Hey…Riku?"

"Yeah, Sora?"

"Have you ever… kissed a guy?"

Riku cleared his throat, jolting and feeling heat rise in his cheeks. "What the hell, Sora? Where'd that come from anyway?"

"Just… a thought. Have you ever been curious?"

"Well… yeah." Riku swallowed hard, "And yeah, I've kissed a guy before."

Sora's eyes widened, "What? And you didn't tell me?"

"Didn't think it mattered. Remember Kairi's party, where you had to kiss Olette and Hayner nearly killed you? I ended up kissing Seifer… and honestly, it wasn't that weird." Riku shrugged, "Over and done with."

"Oh yeah…" Sora rubbed the back of his neck, "You sure it wasn't weird…?"

Riku smirked a bit, aquamarine orbs searching ocean blue. "You want me to kiss you so you can make that judgment for yourself?"

Sora turned pink, inwardly grinning. He had Riku right where he had him, making the older boy think he was so sly, when in fact the brunette was the sly one. Feigning innocence, Sora bit his lip and gave a nervous nod, though deep down he was confident.

Riku shifted in the bean bag, propping his head up and leaning in closer to Sora's face.

"Remember, Sora, you asked for this…"

"I-I know…"

Riku then closed the distance, pressing their lips together softly. Sora's eyes fluttered closed, him leaning forward and pressing them even firmer, catching Riku off-guard. The silver-haired teen shrugged and brought his hand to Sora's cheek, brushing his fingertips across the tawny skin, before sinking his fingers into chocolate spikes. Sora gave a small moan of surprise, feeling Riku's lips crushing his more feverishly, the older boy straddling Sora's waist as he climbed on top of him.

Sora didn't protest, hands roaming across Riku's back and up to his silver layers, his own fingers entangling in them while Riku parted his lips, tongue running across Sora's lower lip and asking for entrance. The brunette eagerly gave him permission, tongues seeking one another's for a playmate. Soft moans emitted from Sora's mouth, causing Riku to groan deep in his throat, his free hand snaking under Sora's shirt and running across heated skin.

Riku cursed himself before pulling back, panting heavily and fisting Sora's shirt as he buried his face into the brunette's shoulder, his hot breath against Sora's neck spreading chills all over the smaller boy's body. Sora was panting as well, eyes swirling and dark with desire, kiss-swollen and bruised lips parted slightly.

"Riku…"

"We have to stop, Sora. Otherwise I might…"

"Might what?"

"Lose control and… take you against your will."

Sora's breath hitched before he brought his hand to Riku's pale cheek, stroking it with his thumb tenderly. He made his best friend's eyes meet his, them staring at each other for a long moment.

"It's always willing with you, Riku… I'm in love with you."

Riku went rigid, staring at Sora with wide eyes. "S-Sora… s-seriously?"

"I'm not one to lie or joke around about something as serious as love."

Aquamarine orbs searched blue, before Riku fisted Sora's collar and tugged him forward to capture his lips in another feverish kiss, this one ten times more passionate than the last. Sora moaned loudly, gyrating his hips against Riku's, showing Riku what he wanted. The older boy growled in his throat, breaking the kiss and then grabbing Sora's shirt, tugging it overhead before the brunette could even react. He latched onto the tawny skin, biting and nipping playfully, heightening the pleasure the brunette was feeling.

"I love you, too, Sora…" Riku said, peering up at said boy from under his silver strands. "I want you. Always have, always will…"

"Then take me, Riku…" Sora mewed, thrusting his hips once again against Riku's, causing their members to brush.

At those words, Riku sat back on his thighs and pulled his shirt overhead, revealing his bare chest to Sora's blue gaze. Sora swallowed hard, fighting the nerves in the pit of his stomach.

This was Riku – _his_ Riku, the same Riku he'd been in love with since he was four-years-old!

Riku, the one who had cherished him. Riku the one who had done so much to protect him. Riku, the one who loved him.

Riku, Riku, Riku, _his_ Riku…

Their lips sought each other softly as Riku cupped Sora through his pants, rubbing him gently. Sora moaned as their tongues clashed, his feelings intense as he gripped Riku's shoulders tightly. Continuing his actions, Riku unbuttoned Sora's pants and pulled the zipper down slipping his hand underneath both layers of clothing. Gripping Sora's cock in his hand lightly, pulling the foreskin back to reveal the sensitive pink head beneath, thumb circling the slit slowly. Sora shuddered, moans spilling from mouth and breaking the kiss, tongues still connected by a stong of saliva. Riku smirked and began moving his hand up and down Sora's length, thumb circling the head as he came back up.

"R-Riku!" Sora cried, knees tense on either side of Riku's thighs as said silverette reached down to fondle the brunette's balls firmly.

Sora leaned his forehead against Riku's shoulder as the older boy continued to pleasure him. Feeling his pants tightening with each moan and mew that left his childhood love's mouth, Riku brought his hand up from fondling the brunette's balls to his mouth. Placing three fingers against those pink lips, he ordered him to suck. Sora let them slip into his mouth, tongue lashing against them and mouth sucking, getting them nice and wet. When Riku was satisfied he let go of Sora's cock and used that hand to push Sora pants off and onto the ground, the brunette standing up long enough for them to drop to the ground. Once Sora was straddling him once more, Riku reached around to the pink entrance and circled one spit slicked finger around the twitching rim.

Breath hitching, blue eyes widened a degree as they collided with Riku's. The older boy pressed a tender kiss to his lips, distracting him with the kiss and whispering for him to relax. Sora did slowly, fighting back the fear that gripped him. He had taken on thousands of Heartless, defeated Ansem, Xemnas, the Organization, and saved all of the worlds. He should know fear, yes, but this fear was supposed to be easily conquered.

Sora opened one eye, his face flushed as his lips parted, moaning as Riku pushed his finger in until the knuckle. He squirmed, spreading his legs more and trying to get used to the feeling. Riku pressed tender kisses against his pulse-point, occasionally biting down and bringing another loud moan from the brunette's mouth. Sora could feel Riku pressing another slick finger inside of him, his fingers scisorring and spreading his entrance. He shuddered against the silverette, unable to breathe right or think straight.

One little kiss led to this. He was about to have love made to him for the first time. He should've been downright terrified, but he wasn't. Maybe because it was Riku – his sweet, beloved childhood love he went through so much to find – the one person he was completely comfortable with. His other half, the one that he was incomplete without.

His balance…

His soul.

"R-Riku!" Sora cried, as white stars blinded him.

Riku brushed his fingers against the small bundle of nerves again, memorizing quickly the location. Sora gasped and shuddered violently against him, begging for more. Riku could hardly contain himself, but he wasn't going to do lose control right now. He wanted to make sure Sora was prepped, so not to hurt him.

Hurting Sora would kill him inside.

"Riku…" Sora's voice was urgent, begging him, driving the older teen mad with need.

He couldn't take anymore. Lifting Sora in his arms while kissing him, Riku then turned and laid Sora down on their sleeping bags, pulling back enough to kick off his jeans and boxers, freeing his own weeping erection. Sora paled slightly at the size of his childhood love, but he met the beautiful aquamarine orbs with confidence.

"What are you waiting for?" Sora whispered.

Riku nuzzled his neck, "There's no turning back, Sora…"

"Take me."

Riku nodded once, before he lifted Sora by his hips. The brunette wrapped his legs around Riku's waist, feeling the head of his lover's cock pressing against his stretched entrance. Riku paused for a moment, cursing the lack of lubrication, but he didn't have much choice.

"Let me know if it hurts, okay? I'll stop."

"Just do it already!" Sora hissed, impatience and desire driving him mad.

Riku closed his eyes before he started to push inside. Sora gasped, the sensation of slowly being filled driving him over the brink. A few long, agonizing minutes later, Riku was fully seated inside the brunette. Sora squirmed a bit, trying to get accustomed to the strange feelingof being filled so fully. He could feel Riku throbbing inside of him, and he could see it on Riku's face he was forcing himself not to start thrusting.

"M-Move…" Sora whispered.

Riku slowly began to pull out, and then thrust forward again, setting a slow pace. Gradually, it began to quicken, with Sora's hips meeting his thrust for thrust after a few moments. Riku's hands gently gripped slender, tawny hips, nails biting into them as he leaned forward, silken tresses brushing against Sora's chest. The brunette moaned loudly, biting down on his lip and arching his back.

The head of Riku's cock brushed against that sweet spot, sending Sora into another spasmic fit of pleasure. He moaned so loud, it was nearly a scream, and that alone drove Riku over the edge. The pace quickened, the silverette aiming for his young lover's protstate with every thrust. His hand went between them, grasping the shaft and pumping it in time to the thrusts, Sora feeling his entire body melting from fire and ribbons of ecstacy wrapping around him.

The ribbons snapped as Sora came violently, his body spasming and tightening around Riku's cock, pushing him into his own orgasm. He gave a few more thrusts before slamming in all the way to the hilt, filling Sora with his hot seed. Sweat dripped off their bodies, heavy breathing filling the air, and Riku slowly pulled out. He grabbed the beach towel from his bag, using it to clean his chest and himself, and then Sora. Lazy blue eyes met his gaze shortly after, before Sora sat up slowly, wincing a bit as pain shot up his back from his ass.

"You okay?" Riku whispered.

Sora gave him a dull stare, "My ass is sore."

Riku blushed a bit and looked away, "Sorry…"

The brunette curled up in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck before he pressed a loving kiss to his lover's lips.

"Don't apologize for loving me."

Riku smiled, eyes closing before he kissed Sora tenderly. "Never."


End file.
